wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 9, 2015 NXT
The December 9, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 19, 2015. Episode summary Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady vs Corey Hollis & John Skyler Enzo & Big Cass were all business as they hit the ring at the start of NXT, with their NXT Tag Team Championship Match at TakeOver: London weighing heavily on their minds. Independent competitors Corey Hollis & John Skyler couldn’t counter the raw aggression of The Realest Guys in the Room. Amore & Cassady dominated their foes on the way to victory, with Big Cass tossing Enzo onto Hollis for the victory. After the bell, Enzo & Big Cass made it clear that they’re out for payback in London, and that Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson are in for the fight of their life next Wednesday. Asuka vs Deonna Purazzo Asuka came to the ring to tune up before her match with Emma next week at TakeOver: London. Deonna Purazzo seemed unable to figure out her unusual rival and her unique offense, finding herself trapped in an armbar out of nowhere. Asuka looked to be on her way to victory when Emma and Dana Brooke entered the arena to distract her. Deonna tried to capitalize on the distraction while Asuka had her back turned. However, Asuka turned around and clobbered Deonna with a roundhouse kick that knocked her out cold. The shocking turn of events left Emma frozen in fear on the stage, wondering if the same fate awaits her in London. The Hype Bros vs Blake & Murphy While Enzo & Big Cass are set for a showdown with Dash & Dawson for the NXT Tag Team Championship, the rest of the tag team division is jockeying to be next in line for a title opportunity. Blake & Murphy, along with Alexa Bliss, came to the ring wearing gear reminiscent of horror movie icon Freddy Krueger, though it turned out to be a nightmare at Full Sail University for the former champions. Despite bending the rules in their favor during their battle with The Hype Bros, Blake & Murphy could not counter the boundless energy of Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley, who won the bout after hitting Blake with the Hype-Ryder. Bayley vs Peyton Royce Just one week after Nia Jax hurled her through a door, NXT Women’s Champion Bayley refused to rest until she faces the powerful Diva at TakeOver: London, and took on Peyton Royce Wednesday night. Royce saw an opening to establish herself in the division and pummeled Bayley into the canvas, using her unique kick-based offense to keep the champion grounded. However, the resilient Bayley battled back, picking up the win after connecting with a Bayley-to-Belly. After the match, Nia Jax, along with Eva Marie, confronted the champion and reasserted that she’s destined for greatness. Claiming Bayley is just standing in her way, she also declared that there will be a new NXT Women’s Champion crowned next Wednesday in the U.K. Results * Tag Team Match: Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) defeated Corey Hollis & John Skyler * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Deonna Purrazzo by knockout * Tag Team Match: The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) * Singles Match: Bayley defeated Peyton Royce Image gallery 004 NXT 11192015ej 1665-2475255840.jpg 005_NXT_11192015ej_1684-3856135846.jpg 006_NXT_11192015ej_1707-3470509504.jpg 012_NXT_11192015ej_0806-267236725.jpg 014_NXT_11192015ej_0866-2945062709.jpg 015_NXT_11192015ej_0871-3073323081.jpg 016_NXT_11192015ej_0887-2731150160.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Carmella Category:Asuka Category:Deonna Purrazzo Category:Episodes featuring Emma Category:Dana Brooke Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Peyton Royce Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie